Journal d'une erreur de Dieu
by AkaneOZ
Summary: Juste qui est l'idiot là-haut qui a pu envoyer Mélodie Green a Poudlard ?
1. Chapitre 1

03/07/4000

Bonjour cher journal, cette phrase étant totalement ridicule à écrire je vais te trouver un nom. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Voldy pour la simple et bonne raison que si un jour je croise Voldemort je pourrais lui faire une bonne blague. Tu dois te poser des questions sur moi n'est ce pas ? Vu que je suis très gentille je vais y répondre.

Je m'appelle Mélodie Green, orpheline, psychopathe, folle, voleuse, menteuse, meurtrière a mes heures perdues et surtout fan incontestée de yaoi et d'Harry Potter.

Petites explications pour que tu comprenne un minimum ce de quoi je vais parler:

1.Le yaoi s'est grosso merdo toutes les histoires avec un couple GAY dedans. (Je simplifie bien évidemment)

2\. Harry Potter est LA meilleure (!!!) œuvre littéraire du MONDE !! (Et en plus il y a un nombre infini de possibilités de couple).

3\. Voldemort ou Voldy ou Tom ou Face-de-serpent ou L'ex sex-appeal est le "méchant" dans H.P. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu l'extraordinaire idée de brûler mon ancien orphelinat.

Ah oui, je dois aussi te dire que j'ai déjà tué une cinquantaine de personnes et que je n'ai toujours pas été découverte (bonheur, bonheur). Mon surnom d'assassin c'est Phœnix parce que je brûle les cadavres de mes victimes. Bon, les présentations sont terminées.

Je dois te quitter, Mme Malkins m'appelle.

Au revoir.

Recoucou Voldy, ça va ? Pour moi tout vas parfaitement bien, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je brûle le cadavre de mes victimes. En fait je dois t'expliquer un truc, je fait de la magie. Ne te moque pas de moi c'est vrai, de la vraie magie comme dans Harry Potter, sauf que j'ai pas besoin de baguette, j'arrive à maîtriser le feu et l'air et aussi, parfois si je me concentre beaucoup je me téléporte. C'est génial non ?

Mais passons à autre chose, tout à l'heure donc j'ai dû te quitter pour aller rejoindre Mme Malkins, je te dois donc des explications mon cher Voldy. Tout d'abord, Mme Malkins est la directrice de mon nouvel orphelinat et je la déteste. Elle voulait me voir parce que, d'après elle, je ne serais qu'une petite ingrate inutile, et tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Parce que j'aurais oublié de nettoyer son magnifique vase Ming, vase qu'elle nous interdit de toucher soit dit en passant. Une vraie pute cette meuf, il semblerait qu'un terrible accident va survenir et que malheureusement l'orphelinat se retrouve calciné. Quel dommage.

Bon, je vais me coucher, après tout organisé un incendie prends de l'énergie.

Au revoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

??/??/1991

Bonjour Voldy, je te doit des explications, j'ai fait de la merde, de la grosse merde, laisse moi t'expliquer :

J'étais en train de courir en traînant Jessica Lambers à moitié cramée derrière moi dans le but de sortir de l'orphelinat auquel je venais tout juste de foutre le feu (Jessica était là pour que je puisse jouer mon numéro de « pauvre petite fille qui a vue mourir dans ses bras l'amie qu'elle a essayé de sauver ») lorsque que j'ai entendu un grand CRACK au dessus de nous, la grosse poutre de l'entrée nous tombait dessus. Je n'ai eu qu'un réflexe (très con après réflexion), serrer fort Jessica et mon sac en priant Satan de ne pas m'envoyer au paradis. Seulement, à ce moment là j'ai senti un tiraillement dans mon nombril et l'air est devenu frais (ce qui n'est pas normal car, rappelons le, je me trouvais dans une pièce d'on la chaleur aurait fait pâlir d'envie les flammes de l'enfer), quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai beuguée pendant quelques secondes.

Devant moi ce trouvaient Dumby (Dumbeldore), Minnie (Mcgonagall), Snapy (Snape ou Rogue) et tous les autres que j'ai la flemme de nommer, mon cerveau a mis deux secondes de plus pour réaliser que j'étais à Poudlard et encore trois pour me rendre compte que :

-je n'était pas sensée connaître cet endroit,

-Quirell était assis à la table des enseignants donc je n'étais plus à mon époque,

-je tenais dans mes bras cette pauvre Jessica qui venait de clamser (bien fait, t'avait qu'à pas me voler mon goûter connasse!!)

Suivant le proverbe de mon arrière grand oncle (paix à son âme) qui disait que « peu importe le public un acteur reste un acteur » j'ai commencé à jouer la comédie à coup de :

« Non, Jessica, reviens, tu ne peux pas me laisser!!! Ne meurs pas Jessie!! » larmes, pleurs, cris et tout autres joyeusetés...

Ce qui, visiblement, était convainquant vu que l'infirmière c'est approchée de moi pour me donner une sorte de potion calmante (je déduit ça parce qu'après je me suis sentie plus calme, ça aurait pu être un poison...). J'ai été conduit à l'infirmerie refusant de lâcher Jessica (principalement parce que ma bague était coincée dans ses cheveux), on m'a donné une potion de sommeil (même déduction, on me l'a donnée, j'ai voulu dormir. 11=2)

Je viens juste de me réveiller et bordel mes émotions sont contradictoires, je suis très excitée forcément (Poudlard mec, Poudlard!!!) mais j'ai aussi un peu peur (comment expliquer ma soudaine apparition avec une meuf brûler au bras?). Je te laisse j'entends des bruits de pas, je t'écrirai plus tard dans la journée.

Tchuss


	3. Chapitre 3

Voldy...je..suis..la..meilleure !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devine qui est la nouvelle recrue de POUDLARD, C'EST MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM A GENIUS !!!!!!YOUHOU

EX-PLI-CA-TION (j'ai niqué tout le monde hé hé hé)

Je venait de me réveiller et de te planquer sous mon teeshirt quand Mme Pomfresh (l'infirmière) est apparue dans mon champs de vision, je l'ai regardée, elle m'a regardée et a courue vers moi pour me faire toute une batterie de test, après ce passage désobligeant (oui je connais de grands mots très compliqués) elle a parue gênée et je me suis souvenue que ma meilleure amie (enfin ce qui était sensé jouer le rôle de ma besta friend) était morte dans mes bras.

J'ai pâli subitement et ai regardé Mme Pomfresh avec un regard hanté (je suis une actrice très douée) avant de lui demander :

-Est-ce...est-ce que Jessie va mieux...dites-moi qu'elle va bien...c'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît...

-Désolé Mademoiselle...

-Green, Mélodie Green et vous êtes ?

-Mme Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard. Vôtre amie n'a pas survécu, vraiment je suis désolée.

-Non...NON! Pas elle, pitié, c'est faux...c'est une blague...s'il vous plaît...

Elle a parue extrêmement triste pour moi et m'a serré dans ses bras lorsque j'ai pleuré (jeu d'acteur, j'en ai rien a faire de cette connasse de Jessica), assez étrangement je n'ai pas été rebuté par ce contact, moi qui déteste les contacts physiques. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant au moins un quart d'heure avant d'être interrompues par Dumby :

-« raclements de gorge » Excusez-moi, bonjour mon enfant, comment vas-tu ?

-ALBUS! Elle vient de perdre un être cher, ayez un peu plus de tact!

-Pardon Poppy (tu as les yeux qui scintillent et un grand sourire, essaye au moins de faire semblant d'être désolé connard), puis-je m'entretenir avec mademoiselle...

-Je m'appelle Mélodie Green monsieur.

-Et bien Mélodie, es-tu d'accord pour que nous parlions un peu ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien, vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls Poppy, rassurez-vous je ne vais pas manger votre patiente.

Mme Pomfresh (oui, j'ai trop de respect pour elle pour l'appeler Poppy, quand bien même elle ne vera jamais ce carnet) est partie même si elle semblait retissante à me laisser seul avec le drogué, en parlant de lui, il s'était tranquillement installé sur mon lit et je me suis prudemment écarté (je DÉTESTE les contacts physiques).

-Et bien mon enfant ta situation me laisse perplexe, puis-je te poser quelques petites questions ?

-Oui monsieur (petite voix d'enfant timide avec un soupçon de tristesse car j'ai quand même une morte sur les bras).

-Parfait, oh mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, pardon, c'est la vieillesse ça (tu parle vieux schnok que c'est la vieillesse, c'est juste ta connerie oui). Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcelleries Poudlard, appelle moi Professeur Dumbledore d'accord.

-Oui monsieur (et BAM, dans ta gueule, jamais je ne t'appellerai Professeur hé hé hé ).

-Bien. Avant toute chose j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé avant que tu atterrisse dans la grande salle. Si ça ne te pose pas de problème bien entendu.

-Je..je pense pouvoir. Nous...nous étions dans notre chambre à l'orphelinat quand nous avons senti une chaleur bizarre, Jessica s'est levée pour aller voir et je l'ai suivie quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je l'ai entendue crier au secour. Il y avait du feu dans le couloir et Jessie était enfermée dans une pièce, un autre dortoir, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloqué, Jessie...criait, elle a dut avoir tellement mal...tellement peur. J'ai foncée dans la porte et elle a lâché, j'ai attrapé Jessie par le bras et me suis mis à courir vers la sortie, mais...une poutre est arrivée sur nous et après...on était dans la salle...comment? Vous savez? Expliquez s'il vous plaît!!

-Calme toi, je pense savoir comment cela est arrivé mais j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser, d'accord ?

-Oui...oui monsieur.

-Tu es arrivé avec un sac, comment as-tu pu le prendre si il y avait un incendie ?

-Je l'avait déjà sur moi, l'orphelinat avait prévue une journée randonnée et j'avait peur de l'oublier (il est en train de penser que j'ai foutu le feu volontairement, je me sentirais vexée si c'était pas vrai. TA AUCUNE PREUVE HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ, je vous est tous baisés).

-En effet, ça explique tout. Crois tu en la magie mon enfant ?

-(Non, pas...du...tout. Je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu de la grande salle alors que deux secondes plus tôt j'allais me faire écraser/brûler vive et tu t'es présenté comme le directeur d'une école de sorcelleries mais je ne crois pas en la magie. Les sorciers sont tous cons ou t'es juste un cas a part?)Oui. Et il serait difficile de ne pas y croire alors que l'on vient de rencontrer d'authentiques sorciers.

Bon, à partir de là il est parti sur une description de son école et du monde de la magie avant de dire que je m'étais sûrement téléportée (je sais on dit transplané mais c'est moche donc se sera TP) sous le coup de la frayeur, que je suis une sorcière et que je pouvais, si je le voulais, intégrer l'école de sorcelleries Poudlard (OUAIS, MON PLUS GRAND RÊVE SE RÉALISE). En bref un discours majoritairement inintéressant mais qui débouche sur une proposition des plus alléchantes, je vais pouvoir foutre le bordel comme pas possible hé hé hé.

Actuellement je suis à l'infirmerie pour récupérer de mon « traumatisme », je devrais être sortie dans deux-trois jours et faire ma répartition en même temps. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait bien gaffe de garder un regard hanté pour pas qu'on me pose des questions sur mon rétablissement extraordinairement rapide et je crois bien que je vais garder ce regard pendant toute l'année, je le diminuerai au cours de l'année pour le faire disparaître à la toute fin.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir te quitter mon très cher Voldy, j'ai ma séance câlins avec l'infirmière (vraiment bizarre, je t'assure que je haï les contacts. On a qu'à dire que c'est mon nouveau doudou).

BYE-BYE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou Voldy,

Juste...ouhaa...j'ai eu une vrai répartition, devant toute l'école. Attend, je te raconte :

Les deux jours à l'infirmerie ont été très reposant et assez révélateur des différents caractères des professeurs,là où McGonagall était méfiante mais triste pour moi et le montrait clairement, Snape était plus froid mais rassurant dans sa manière de l'être, ce ne sont que des exemples mais chaque professeurs m'on parut sympathiques et différents.

Bref, j'étais devant les portes de la Grande Salle attendant de foutre la merde tranquillement quand mon premier contact avec la gente Poudlarienne c'est effectuer. Deux jumeaux roux (je me demande vraaaaiment de qui il peut s'agir dis donc), visiblement en retard, courait vers moi. Il se sont brusquement arrêtés en m'observant.

« -Mon cher Gred

-Oui mon cher Forge?

-Vois-tu ce que je vois ?

-En effet, ce pourrait-il...

-Qu'il y est...

-Une nouvelle victi...élève...

-A Poudlard ? »

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose, j'adore que dis-je JE VÉNÈRE les jumeaux Weasley mais j'ai lu trop de fanfiction dans lesquelles ils cachaient leur malheurs derrière un masque joyeux. DONC MA RÉPONSE ÉTAIT UNIQUEMENT POUR VÉRIFIER CET ÉTAT DES FAITS, je le jure.

« -Euhh *mouvement de recul* on...on m'a parlé de vous...on m'a dit de ne pas...ne pas m'approcher de vous si je ne voulais pas de problèmes...donc...partez s'il vous plaît. »

Et là je te jure mon Voldy que je regretterai toute ma FUCKING vie ce que j'ai dit parce que la tristesse, la résignation et l'acceptation fataliste que j'ai lu dans leurs yeux est la PIRE CHOSE que j'ai vu de ma vie.

J'ai réagis à l'instinct, je me suis jetée sur eux en leur faisant un câlin géant

« -Non! Je ne voulais pas! Promis, vous êtes géniaux ! Il faut pas écouter les conneries que l'on vous dit ! Je vous adore ! »

Il m'ont regardé avec perplexité et je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas sensée les connaître.

« -Euhhhh, oups...promis je vous explique tout après mais là je vais genre être répartie dans deux minutes donc...rendez-vous à la bibliothèque demain midi »

Ils se sont relevés (parce que oui quand je fait des câlins géants je les fais jusqu'au bout) en continuant de me regarder bizarrement puis sont entré dans la Grande Salle. En vérité, j'ai cru que je les avais cassés puis je me suis dit que si ils étaient cassés ils n'auraient pas pu se relevé et ça m'a rassurée.

J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par Dumblychounet qui annonçait q'une nouvelle élève (MOI) allait faire sa scolarité à Poudlard bla-bla-bla bla-bla-bla c'est pas interessant...veuillez accueillir MÉLODIE GREEN.

Il était obligé de gueuler? Bon, je me suis avancée,en faisant bien attention de paraître effrayée et hantée (le fait d'être devant des centaines de personnes ET notre pauvre Jessica étant la raison de ce masque), jusqu'au tabouret de merde, j'ai mit le Choixpeaux sur ma tête et...

« -Interessant...très interessant.

-Vous dites ça à chaque élève ?

-Non mais ce que je vois dans ta tête est vraiment sensationnel, tu viens du futur...

-Oui, de l'an 4000 pour être précis.

-Et tu possèdes de nombreuses qualités...où vais-je te placer ?

-Pas Slytherin, pas Slytherin.

-Tu es sûre pourt...

-Bien sur que non, je veux aller à Slytherin, j'voulais juste faire un remix.

-Je ne sais pas...Ravenclaw po...

-J'ai fait semblant de n'avoir rien à voir avec le meurtre d'une fille, j'ai brûlé un orphelinat sans me faire découvrir, je manipule toutes les personnes autour de moi depuis mes 3 ans et ma plus grande ambition est de faire un câlin à Voldemort.

-Beaucoup d'ambition c'est certain très bien...

-T'as retenu que l'histoire du câlin en fait.

-SLYTHERIN »

J'ai retiré le Choixpeaux de ma tête, l'ai donné à McGonagall et me suis dirigée vers la table des Slytherin qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'applaudissait pas et me regardait avec suspicion ou dégoût (l'attitude effrayée et le fait que je suis une Mudblood, ou Sang de bourbe en français, ne devais pas vraiment répondre à leurs standards élevés j'imagine).

Toujours étant que je me retrouve dans ce lit, de ce dortoir, de la salle commune des petits serpents après que l'on m'ai expliqué que c'était un pour tous et tous pour un en dehors de cet endroit et que si je voulais faire de la merde j'avais intérêt de pas me faire chopper (J'ADORE CETTE MENTALITÉ, JE VAIS FOUTRE UN BORDEL PAS POSSIBLE ET PERSONNE NE SAURA JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS LÀ RESPONSABLE MWA AH AH).

Bon, c'est pas que je suis fatiguée mais planifier la conquête du monde magique est épuisant, tu dois connaître ça je suppose.

Bonne nuit Voldy.


	5. Chapitre 5

Youhou, salut Voldy, ça va ? Moi je vais SU-PER bien...je mens...les Slytherins ils sont pas gentils. Ouin ouin

Bon...pardon pour ce pétage de plomb mais je n'aime pas être ignorée et ils m'ignorent donc...je vais faire de leurs vies un enfer, je serais leur bourreau HA HA HA HA HA.

Désolé pour ce deuxième pétage de plomb mais il faut que tu comprenne, en ce beau début de journée je me levais et me rendais dans la salle commune quand un petit serpent est venu à ma rencontre, naïve comme je suis, je pensais qu'il voulait faire connaissance...que neni très cher il m'a juste dit je cite :

« J'ai été délégué par mes camarades afin de t'informer que tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans notre maison sale sang de bourbes. »

Respire...Expire...Res-pi-re...JE VAIS MANGER VOS MAMANS BANDE DE CORNICHONS CONSANGUINS!!!!

Hum hum hum...bon, tu te doute bien que je n'ai pas réellement dit ça, il faut que je garde une attitude qui colle à mon personnage de fille innocente et puis j'ai plus de retenue que ça et je peux gérer ce genre de situation sans péter un câble...hum hum...bon d'accord j'ai vraiment gueuler ça dans la salle commune...désolée.

« -Pardon?!

-Mais tu es tout excusé, quelqu'un sais où est la Grande Salle parce je connais pas le château.

-Débrouille toi la sang de bourbe, a dit mini Malfoy!

-Je veux bien me débrouiller mais vous risquez de ne pas me retrouver avant quelques semaines.

-Tant mieux, tu n'as pas compris ? On ne veut pas de toi ici !continua mini Malfoy.

-Tu es obligé de crier mini Malfoy, il doit être six heure là, tu casses les oreilles de tout le monde...enfin tout du moins tu ME casse les oreilles.

-Mon père en entendra parler !!

-Donc...tu veux me faire peur ou m'impressionner en me révélant que ton seul pouvoir provient de ton père et que tu ne peux donc rien faire par toi même...c'est une méthode intéressante.

-Je...je..

-Tu...tu..?

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai cassé mini Malfoy quelqu'un veut-il bien me montrer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? »

Après cette discussion ma fois fort fructueuse un certain Théodore Nott s'est dévoué pour me montrer le chemin. En gros j'ai eu ce que je voulais sauf que comme Malfoy est très influent (le père pas mini Malfoy) et que entre lui et moi les petits serpents préfèrent Barbie Boy et ben ils m'ignorent!!

Je suis triste et les cours n'ont même pas encore commencés et en plus j'ai Histoire de la Magie pendant deux heures et je veux pleurer et je suis obligée de faire semblant d'être triste à cause de Jessica et y'a des Gryffindors qui m'ont traitée de deatheathers et mon époque ME MANQUE !!!!

Je n'ai pas le temps de d'écrire plus, j'entends le bruit des pas des élèves.

GOOD BYE


	6. Chapitre 6

Très très cher Voldy, je profite de ce oh combien inintéressant cours d'Histoire de la Magie (avec les majuscules ça fait plus classe) afin de te divertir grâce à ma toute nouvelle anecdote arrivée il y a un peine 20 minutes.

En gros je me fait chier et je te raconte de la merde drôle.

Je t'ai déjà dit dans mon précédent message que j'entendais des bruits de pas, et bien c'était oh comble des surprises infiniment surprenantes une horde de Gryffindor sauvages (le bruit de troupeau de mufles en train de charger m'ayant, je te l'avoue, mis sur la voie) et dans cette horde ce trouvait une femelle délaissée de ses congénère mâles et femelles (et la solidarité féminine on en fait quoi!! Comment ça Jessica? Ça n'a rien à voir) alors,justement par solidarité féminine, je décide de m'approcher de la femelle solitaire afin d'en apprendre plus sur les us et coutumes de ces animaux pleins de mystère...

Comblent ca arrêter avec les animaux ?? JAMAIS !!...Bon, peut-être, d'accord j'arrête mais t'es vraiment pas drôle Voldy.

Toujours est-il que je me suis rapprochée de Hermione Granger, elle a eut l'air suspicieuse au début, puis je me suis mise à parler :

« -Salut!

-Euh...salut?

-Je m'appelle Mélodie Green et toi?!

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Ah oui, la miss Je-sais-tout qui se fait rejetée dans sa propre maison...tu veux que je mange leur papa pour les punir?? »

Et je crois que j'ai cassé Granger parce qu'elle alterne entre tristesse, perplexité et amusement, c'est assez drôle à voir mais...

« -Pourquoi je casse toutes les personnes à qui je parle ?!

-Tu n'es qu'une sale Deatheathers, dégage !! (Ça c'est Weasley numéro 6, il est sacrément bête comme gars mais très divertissant.)

-Euh...c'est quoi un Deatheather?

-C'est le nom que Tu-sais-qui donnait à ses serviteurs. (Ma petite Hermione, toujours la première à répondre aux questions, c'est trop mignon)

-D'accord et...c'est qui Tu-Sais-Qui?

-C'était le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de notre époque, il est mort après avoir essayé de tuer Harry Potter mais il a lui même tuer des milliers de personnes.

-Alors...je vais peut-être vous paraître inculte mais...il ne s'appelle pas RÉELLEMENT Tu-Sais-Qui quand même ? Et c'est qui Harry Potter ?

-C'est moi, et il s'appelait Voldemort. (Et c'est une prise de parole de la part de notre héro national!!)

-D'accord...je comprends mieux, mais du coup, si Voldemort est mort pourquoi monsieur roux m'a traitée de Deatheather alors que j'étais âgée de seulement 1 an à l'époque.

-PARCE QUE TOUS LES SLYTHERINS SONT DES DEATHEATHERS !!!!!

-Vous êtes sacrément intolérants vous les sorciers, non ? Déjà ce matin y'a mini Malfoy qui m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais pas ce que ça veux dire donc je m'en fout mais quand même, et là tu me traite de Deatheather. Mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas devenir progressistes c'est votre problème pas le miens. En attendant monsieur roux, si tu pouvais éviter de me couper lorsque je parle avec des gens qualitatifs ce serait sympa, merci!

-ESPÈCE DE SALE SLYTHERIN!!!! »

Bon, je l'ai ignorée pendant qu'il s'égosillait afin de discuter avec Hermione, comme j'ai loupée le début de l'année je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m'aider à rattraper mes cours et elle a dit oui, ont a rendez-vous demain après manger.

Ensuite mes camarades de dortoir sont arrivés et comme ils ont fait une sale tête en me voyant avec Hermione je leur ai tiré la langue et:

« -Elle au moins elle est intéressante bande d'intolérants rétrogrades sans esprit ! »

Je les ai boudés et j'ai fait rougir Hermione et j'ai cassé tous les Gryffindors et tous les Slytherins et ça a sonné et je suis entrée en classe et je me suis assise à côté d'Hermione et je t'ai écrit !!!

Voilà comment je fout le bordel dans la tête des gens à Poudlard après même pas une journée de cours.

Bref c'est l'heure d'aller en potion et là je doit me tenir à carreau donc Bye-bye.


	7. Chapitre7

Attention, je préfère prévenir, certains des personnages de J.K Rowling que je fais apparaître dans ce chapitre (et plus généralement dans cette histoire) ne correspondent pas à leur caractère de base.

Sinon, je suis désolée de l'irrégularité avec laquelle je poste, mais je n'ai soit pas le temps soit pas l'inspiration. Et ça ne risque pas de changer même pendant les vacances.

J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le résumé mais il y aura du bashing!Molly Ron et miniMalfoy dans cette histoire et peut-être (avec certitude) un peu de décrédibilisation de Dumby

Bonne lecture !

————————————-———————

Salut Voldy, je suis vraiment désolée, cela fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas écrit... mais il faut me comprendre, il c'est passé beaucoup trop de choses et mes « stages » de remise à niveau avec Hermione m'ont épuisée.

Donc, reprenons là où je m'étais arrêté, le cours de potion :

Je me rendais vers les cachots où se déroulait le cours en compagnie d'Hermione lorsque je me suis rendue compte d'une chose...je n'ai aucune idée de quel jour nous sommes. Enfin, je sais que nous sommes un mardi mais je ne connais pas la date exacte.

\- Hermione, ça vas peut-être te paraître bizarre mais tu sais quel jour on est, ai-je demandé ?

-Bien sur, a-t-elle répondu, nous sommes le 31 octobre. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne savait pas. 31 octobre donc...c'est le jour de Samain, la fête des morts! Il ne devrait pas y avoir cours aujourd'hui !

-Ce n'est pas Halloween aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas cours ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bizarre.

-Mais de quoi ?!

-Si aujourd'hui c'est Halloween pour les moldus les sorciers fête Samain. Il est sensé y avoir une cérémonie pour fêter et renforcer la magie et le soir on fête nos morts. Normalement les élèves auraient dû avoir la journée de libre ne serait-ce que pour se préparer ou pour prier les morts.

-Et en quoi consiste la cérémonie de renforcement de la magie ? Et comment on fête les morts ?

-Chaque personne à une façon différente de célébrer ses morts, il n'y a pas de ligne de conduite précise. Quand à la cérémonie elle se déroule en deux parties : tout d'abord tous les sorciers présents allument un énorme feu composé d'un peu de la magie de chacun, il y a des danses et des chants en gaëlique effectués autour du feu ; ensuite chaque personne va donner quelque chose de précieux pour lui au feu et donc à la magie, ça peut être un souvenir, un objet ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Généralement après tout le monde se sépare pour honorer la mémoire des défunts.

-Ça à l'air beau à voir !

-C'est magnifique.

-Mais comment peux-tu être au courant de cette tradition, tu es arrivée il y a moins d'une semaines, tu n'as pas pu assister à une de ces cérémonies ?!

-J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dernièrement à lire à l'infirmerie, quand je suis tombée sur un livre traitant des traditions sorcières. Mme.Pomfresh, l'infirmière, a accepté de me montrer son souvenir du dernier Samain célébré à Poudlard. C'était magique !

-Vu les étoiles que je vois dans tes yeux je vais te croire sur parole !

On a éclatées de rire devant la salle au moment même où le professeur Snape en sortait. Il a tiré une de ces tête, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un citron même si la lueur de fierté qui est passée dans ses yeux m'a montré qu'il approuvait ce rapprochement. Nous sommes entrés en classe et encore une fois je me suis mise en duo avec Hermione, le cours s'est bien passé malgré les ingrédients que nous envoyait les Gryffindors et les Slytheryns lorsque le professeur avait le dos tourné, les plus hargneux était Weasley n7 et mini Malfoy, j'ai toujours trouvé que ses deux là avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, mais bon, ça nous a fait travaillé l'esquive. (Travailler l'esquive avec des ingrédients de potions qui peuvent potentiellement te tuer si ils te touchent est très motivant, si si !)

Notre potion était parfaite, enfin je crois, et ça m'a permis de me rapprocher d'Hermione. Vraiment ce cour est un régal (si on oublie le manque total de pédagogie du prof).

Il fut l'heure d'aller manger et donc de retrouver les jumeaux Weasley à la bibliothèque, j'ai demandé mon chemin à Hermione et ai pris congé d'elle en lui promettant de la rejoindre en cours de DCFM.

La bibliothèque fut très simple à trouver et en attendant mes bébés que j'aime, j'ai pu lire un livre très intéressant sur l'histoire des peuples magiques (ai-je déjà précisé que j'adore l'histoire ?). Ils sont arrivés à midi et demi pile, ce sont plantés devant ma table et ont demandé les explications que je leur avais promis. Ils avaient l'air méfiant, visiblement mon tri a Slytheryn passait mal.

-Bonjour, commençais-je. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes venu.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot...

-...nous voulons savoir!

-Ahlala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ai-je grommellé, plus aucune patience. Bon, c'est parti pour la version courte : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai passé quelques temps à l'infirmerie, il se trouve que j'y ai reçu la visite des professeurs ainsi que du directeur. Ce dernier vous a mentionné, indirectement bien sur, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes les « deux jumeaux roux qu'il vaut mieux éviter si l'on ne veut pas de problème », n'est-ce pas ?

Le pire, je crois, c'est que le directeur a réellement utilisé ces termes pour les décrire. Ah, dire la vérité sans le révéler entièrement est un de mes passe-temps favoris. Hé hé hé...

-Mais, commença George...

-...pourquoi a-t'il fait ça, continua Fred, et...

-...ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous a sauté dessus comme si tu nous connaissais depuis toujours, termina George ?!

Ahhh oui, il faut vraiment que j'explique ça aussi ? Merde! J'ai pas envie moi, je peux pas juste leur dire qu'ils sont officiellement mes nouveaux nounours !?

-Ah, eh bien, comment expliquer ça ? Disons que c'est l'instinct maternel.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

-Et quel est le rapport avec le câlin express que tu nous a donné ?

-Vos yeux, après la petite vérification des propos de Dumbeldore que j'ai effectué, étaient, comment dire ?...frappant ?...poignant ?...je ne sais pas vraiment mais vous ressembliez à deux chiots abandonnés. Donc ça a réveillé mon instinct maternel et celui-ci m'a ordonné de vous faire un câlin.

-...

-...

-A propos, ça vous dérange si vous devenez mes nounours personnels ? Promis vous aurez une dose de câlin quotidienne.

-...

-...

-Je crois que j'ai encore cassé quelqu'un, dommage...je prends votre absence de réponse pour un oui.

Alors là ça m'a vaguement perturbée, comment ça se fait que je casse toutes les personnes à qui je parle ? Excepté Hermione bien évidemment.

En fait je ne savais même pas ce qui les avaient tant choqué, en y réfléchissant maintenant ça paraît logique, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'ils me sautent dans les bras. Je n'avait rien dis qui puisse amener quelqu'un à me sauter dessus pourtant ! C'est quand il m'ont dit que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un disait avoir fait preuve d'instincts maternels à leur égard que j'ai réalisé et ai commencé à maudire Mrs. Weasley (sur plusieurs génération bien sur)! En vérité j'avais peur de comprendre quelque chose d'horrible, je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir raison, malheureusement j'étais obligé de poser cette question :

-Mais, vous avez une mère non? Toutes les mères ont un instinct maternel ! La vôtre vous aime aussi !

-Molly nous déteste !

C'est George qui a répondu (le premier sort que j'ai appris c'est celui pour connaître l'identité des personnes dans la même pièce que toi, pratique...remerciements éternels à Poppy pour m'avoir prêté sa baguette pour m'entraîner avant que Dumby me passe une baguette d'entraînement) Fred s'est contenté de baisser la tête pas assez rapidement cependant pour que je ne remarque pas l'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. J'ai encore réagi par instinct et l'ai enlacé.

-Ça va aller Fred, si tu veux je peux devenir une maman de substitution. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Il s'est accroché à moi, vite rejoint par George, en murmurant des mercis pleins de larmes.

Je n'étais pas très sure de pourquoi ils me disaient merci, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec cette position mais je venais de gagner deux magnifiques bébés donc j'étais contente.

Il faudra quand même que je demande à maman Poppy d'examiner mes chéris, si jamais ils ont des traces de coups je commettrai un meurtre.

Bon, après toutes ces émotions je les ai quitté après m'être assuré de bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient venir me voir quand ils le voulaient. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en retard au cours, je n'ai jamais courue aussi vite de toute ma vie, Hermione allait me tuer !! J'avais cinq minutes de retard quand je suis arrivé devant la porte de la classe, j'ai toqué, je suis entrée et me suis figée devant le bordel qui régnait. Les Gryffys et les Slythys s'envoyaient des bouts de craies, des encriers, des livres et à peu près tout ce qui ce trouvait à portée de main tandis que le prof essayait vainement de se faire respect...écouter, écouter bien sûr...hum hum. Mon entrée n'a même pas été remarquée, pas juste. Je me suis excusé auprès du professeur Quiqui (Nda : a prononcé cuicui) en lui disant que je m'étais perdue puis je me suis tourné vers les élèves.

-VOS GUEULES !

Silence, doux silence choqué.

-De quel droit tu nous parle ainsi la sang-de-bourbe ?!

Brisé par mini Malfoy évidemment.

-Alors de un mini Malfoy tu te la ferme, de deux Weasley n7 tu arrêtes de ricaner comme un âne et tu fais la même chose et de trois ON EST EN TROUVE BANDE DE RACLURES DE FONDS DE CHIOTTES ALORS VOUS CONTINUEREZ VOTRE PETITE GUEGUERRE PUÉRILE AILLEURS PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS CRACHER DESSUS PENDANT DEUX HEURES.

-Et tu feras quoi si on continue ?

-MINI MALFOY TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE BOUCHE DE COINCÉ DU CUL DEUX MINUTES. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, tu peux choisir entre humiliation publique ou torture psychologique. C'est bien compris pour tout le monde ? Pas de bagarres durant les cours si vous ne voulez pas que vos plus grands secrets soit révélés à toutes l'école.

Hochement de tête d'approbation de la part de toute la classe.

-Parfait.

Oui, je sais, j'ai la classe, mais je ne signe pas d'autographes. Bref, suite à ça je me suis assise à côté de Nott, Hermione étant déjà à côté de Neville. Le cours s'est révélé intéressant, il n'y avait pas un bruit et Quiqui nous a fait une splendide démonstration de son jeu d'acteur, même moi je n'imite pas aussi bien les bégaiements. J'ai aussi pu parler à Nott, que je rebaptise officiellement Théo parce que Théodore c'est moche, pas un vrai échange bien sur juste un « bravo pour ta tirât » mais je considère cela comme une petite victoire, c'est le premier serpent qui ne me parle pas pour m'insulter !

Le reste de la journée c'est passé assez calmement, si on omet la remontrance que m'a fait Hermy pour être arrivé en retard suivi de ses félicitations pour avoir calmé la classe.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette histoire de troll j'aurais pu passer ma soirée à vénérer mes ancêtres, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ça.

Aussi, lorsque Quiqui est entré dans la Grande Salle en criant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots et que le dirlo, dans sa grande sagesse, a décidé d'essayer d'exterminer les Slythys, j'étais décidé de gentiment lui faire remarquer que notre dortoir se trouvait précisément dans les cachots. Seulement voilà : il était déjà parti...donc j'ai procédé au plan B : ne pas bouger. Bien évidemment cela s'est remarqué.

-Eh la sang-de-bourbe ! T'es stupide ? Bouge si tu veux pas finir dans l'estomac d'un troll !

-En fait, petit serpent inconnu, le troll se trouve dans les cachots.

-Bravo, c'est exclamé mini Malfoy avec tout le sarcasme dont il est capable, elle sait répéter c'est bien !

-Et elle sais aussi, lui ai-je donc gentiment répondu, que note salle commune se trouve dans les cachots. Donc elle préfère rester ici. Et plutôt que de vous prévenir elle aurait dû vous laisser y aller ça aurait fait au moins un imbécile de moins sur terre. Oui mini Malfoy elle te parle. C'est bon, vous avez compris ou elle doit vous faire un dessin ?

-On a compris, c'est bon, à grommeler un Slythy qui devait être Flint (je l'ai reconnu à sa tête).

Bien, je n'aurais donc pas à expliquer pourquoi je suis la seule à rester dans la Grande Salle. En plus c'est tout benef vu que l'on empêche Quiqui d'aller s'emparer de la pierre et donc Snapi ne sera pas blessé et Harry ne le soupçonnera pas de vouloir voler la pierre. JE SUIS UN GÉNIE MWAHAHA!

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, faudra que je m'en occupe très prochainement.

En fait, il ne s'est rien passé de très marquant depuis ce jour. Je me rapproche d'Hermione grâce à nos cours du soir, je n'en aurais bientôt plus besoin d'ailleurs, je me suis rendue aussi rapprochée des jumeaux, nous avons des séances de câlins/révision/création d'amitié presque tous les midis à la bibliothèque, on a trouvé un coin rien qu'à nous où personne ne vient jamais. Sinon les Slythys me regardent parfois avec respect quand mini Malfoy n'est pas dans le coin et qu'ils pensent que je ne les vois pas, en fait à part lui ils ont tous arrêtés de m'appeler sang-de-bourbe. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seule journée tu te rends compte, les soit disant futur deatheathers sont faciles à amadouer.

Je commence même à me faire respecter, parce qu'il est trop tôt pour dire aimer, des autres maisons. C'est sûrement parce que je ne les traite pas comme de la merde.

Bref, je crois que je t'ai fait un bon compte rendu de ces deux semaines, je doit juste te raconter ma sortie au Chemin de Traverse mais je le ferais demain je suis un peu fatiguée là, en plus demain je commence par métamorphose et je suis pas très douée pour la pratique.

Bye bye Voldy ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler.

A demain.


	8. Chapitre8

Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai commis une erreur irréparable, j'ai appelé Ron Weasley n7 alors que c'est Weasley n6. Je ne mérite pas de vivre !

———————————————————

Salut Voldy,

Chose promise, chose dû :

C'était trois jours après ma répartition (le 03 novembre), j'avais déjà eu quelques cours mais en absence de vrai baguette les professeurs me faisaient surtout travailler toute la partie théorique. J'ai donc été convoqué par mon directeur de maison, Snape, et il m'a dit que nous irions acheter mes fournitures scolaires dans trois jours à Diagons Alley, j'étais excitée au possible tu t'imagines bien.

Le jour tant attendu arriva et je ne tenais pas en place, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas sautiller lorsque je marchait à côté de mon professeur de potions. Nous allions passer pas la cheminée de Dumby pour aller au Chemin de Traverse (toujours les majuscules qui font classes) car c'était dix mille fois plus rapide que d'y aller à pieds. Je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié les indications du directeur sur l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette et me suis empressée de disparaître dans la cheminée (moins de temps je restait avec le drogué plus de temps il mettra avant de se rendre compte que je ne suis pas une petite fille innocente).

L'allée magique était juste...magique (oui je sais que c'est stupide de dire ça), même en période scolaire elle était bondée. Les gens se croisaient et se frôlaient dans un jeu de couleur impressionnant, les chouettes et autres oiseaux ou créatures volantes planaient soit négligemment soit avec un air pressé, un courrier accroché à leur patte, au dessus de nos têtes et le style architectural médiéval des bâtiments donnaient à l'allée un air d'ancienne citée médiévale. Pour tout te dire Voldy, on aurait dit que je regardais un film sur l'époque médiévale, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un endroit figé du temps.

Nous nous sommes dirigés en premier vers Ollivander, professeur Snape estimant que cela nous laisserait plus de temps pour les livres et ingrédients de potion. M.Ollivander paru ravi de nous voir, son apparition surprise ne me dit pas sursauter cependant je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu léviter très légèrement au dessus du sol au lieu de marcher. Ma théorie comme quoi il n'est pas entièrement humain se renforce. Ma baguette est très jolie, d'un noir pur on se rend compte que des filaments de couleurs se déplacent à l'intérieur lorsque l'on regarde attentivement. Elle est faite en chêne brulé et son cœur est une larme de Sombral gelée.

Ollivander m'a dit que les baguettes en bois brûlés étaient assez rare mais comme j'ai une affinité avec le feu ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Après avoir payé nous sommes aller m'acheter une malle, en fait je suis allé m'acheter une malle pendant que M.Snape s'occupait des ingrédients de potions et du chaudron (et il fera un bien meilleur choix que moi donc yolo). J'ai pris une malle à cinq compartiments avec un qui fait bibliothèque ce qui m'arrange étant donné le nombre astronomique de livres que je compte m'acheter (j'avais toutes mes économies dans mon sac à dos donc j'ai les moyens, la ligue des assassins a le mérite d'offrir de salaires plus que satisfaisant). Comme convenu avec mon accompagnateur, je suis ensuite aller à la librairie : Fleury et Bott, je les ai dévalisés avant que Snape n'arrive (malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui il est à la botte de Dumby et je ne veux pas que ce dernier connaisse mes lectures...parascolaires dira-t'on) j'ai dû acheter une centaine de livres en plus de mes manuels scolaires et de quelques contes.

Snape est arrivé cinq minutes après que j'eusse payé, j'ai rangé les ingrédients et le matériel dans ma malle.

« -Bien, nous avons finis, dit-il. Il nous reste une heure, avez-vous quelque chose à acheter chez les moldus ?

-Non monsieur, j'avais mes affaires dans mon sac à dos. En revanche, je voudrais bien aller à Gringotts.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai de l'argent moldu et j'aimerais le convertir, je dois m'acheter des vêtements plus hivernaux (et des sous-vêtements plus...sympathiques, j'aime la belle lingerie) et cela n'entre pas dans les affaires payées par les bourses scolaires.

-Très bien, dépêchez-vous dans ce cas, j'ai des affaires à régler. Soyez au Chaudron Baveur (ils ont un problème avec les majuscules c'est pas croyable) dans une demi-heure.

-Bien monsieur. »

Et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. En arrivant devant la banque gibeline je n'ai pu m'empêcher de réciter le poème écrit sur les portes :

« - Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain renonce à obéir

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veux pas gagner

De sa cupidité le prix devra payer

Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Les gobelins en armure à l'entrée m'on regarderont peu bizarrement et je leur ai souris en retour.

« -C'est un beau poème, leur ai-je dit, et je respecte les belles choses. Si vous manier vos armes aussi bien que vos mots je peux vous assurer que je n'essayerai jamais de vous voler.

-Soyez assurée dans ce cas, me répondît l'un des deux gardes à ma plus grande surprise, nous les manions tout aussi bien. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire cruel mais je distinguais une pointe d'humour dans ses yeux. Je rigola alors légèrement et murmura « Je n'en doute pas maître gobelin » avant d'entrer dans la banque Je pris soin de saluer d'un rapide signe de tête et d'un sourire chaque gobelin devant lequel je passait alors que je m'avançais vers l'un d'eux que j'aurais reconnu entre mille : Gripsec.

« -Bonjour maître gobelin. »

Il leva vivement sa tête, surpris du terme que j'avais employé (donc les fanfiction avaient raison sur ça au moins, j'aurais eu l'air très conne sinon).

« -Peu de sorcier nous salut ainsi, dit-il, encore moins des aussi jeunes Mademoiselle.

-Peu de sorcier semblent connaître la politesse de ce que j'ai vu (oui n6 et Barbie Boy c'est vous que je vise). Je me nomme Green, Mélodie Green et j'aimerais convertir de l'argent mordu en monnaie sorcière. Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur la manière de procéder s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur Mademoiselle Green, quelle somme souhaitez-vous convertir ?

-500 livres sir. Serait-ce impoli de vous demander votre nom maître gobelin ?

-Je m'appelle Gripsec. Posez simplement la somme dans cette bourse, un de mes collègues va venir et effectuer la conversion. »

Et en effet, à peine eus-je mis mon argent dans la bourse qu'un autre gobelin arriva et parti avec elle.

-Et bien, quelle efficacité ! Dites-moi sir Gripsec, les gobelins sont-ils toujours aussi rapides ?

-Oui Mademoiselle Green, nous mettons un point d'honneur à ce que nos services soient rapides et efficaces, me répondît Gripsec avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-Vous devez vraiment aimer ce travail et en être fier pour en parler avec autant de passion. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Mélodie.

-Un travail à la banque en tant que guichetier est un poste plutôt haut placé car il nous permet d'être à l'extérieur. Il n'est proposé qu'aux gobelins ayant une grande connaissance en économie et en culture sorcière ainsi qu'un grand contrôle de soi.

-C'est passionnant ! Dans mon monde, je suis née-de-moldu, les guichetiers ne sont pas vus comme des gens ayants réussis mais plus comme des personnes qui n'avaient pas d'autres choix. (Et en l'an 4000 c'était même le bas de l'échelle sociale, en dessous des services d'entretiens)

-Ce sont des différences culturelles, les coutumes sorcières vont sûrement vous surprendre souvent mademoiselle Mélodie.

-J'ai hâte de les découvrir dans ce cas. »

A ce moment là, le même gobelin revient avec une bourse remplie de galions, je le salua ainsi que Gripsec en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. En repassant devant les gobelins armés je leur dis un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et ils me répondirent par un salut de la tête.

J'ai ensuite couru jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur (MAJUSCULES, LE MONDE SORCIER T'AIME!!!!) pour ne pas rater mon rendez-vous avec mon professeur de potions.

Je suis arrivée juste à temps, nous avons repris la cheminée (je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour) et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune. Lorsque je suis rentrée à l'intérieur la moitié des élèves me regardaient avec un air pensif, un quart des autres avec du respect et le dernier quart avec mépris (étonnamment (hum...hum) ce dernier quart était présidé pas mini Malfoy).

Je leur ai souris puis suis montée dans mon dortoir pour ranger mes nouvelles affaires.

Voilà Voldy, je t'ai raconté ma journée au Chemin de Traverse (je vais faire signer une pétition pour interdire les majuscules si ça continue comme ça, et le tirets dans les surnoms tant qu'on y est !). Il est actuellement 4h du matin et nous sommes le 14 novembre. Maintenant que je suis à jour ça devra être plus facile.

Bon, Tchuss Voldy, je vais courir moi.


	9. Chapitre9

En cette période de confinement j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire qu'avant. Je suis très contente de continuer cette histoire après m'être arrêté près d'un an.

Merci à ceux étant resté à attendre, je vous love.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir. ; )

———————————————————

15 novembre 1991

Yo Voldy-chou,

Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose étrange. Pour être honnête, ça me fait un petit peu peur. Le fait que Dumbledore ne me pose pas plus de questions me dérange. Dans les circonstances de mon arrivée il aurait pourtant dû s'étonner beaucoup plus.

Au début je pensais qu'il n'avait juste pas le temps mais ça va bientôt faire un mois que je suis là. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été interrogée ?

Ma première hypothèse était qu'il avait lu mes pensées mais ça ne tient pas, il m'aurait fait arrêter pour meurtre ou au moins surveiller car je viens du futur. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte d'une autre chose : les tableaux. Peut importe l'endroit ils me suivent du regard, en les observant un peu plus je les surprend même à écouter mes conversations. Je pense avoir trouvé les espions de Dumby. Il n'a sûrement pas pu entrer dans mes pensées grâce à Mme Pomfresh et donc il m'espionne.

Heureusement que la Salle Commune, la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie n'ont pas de tableaux sinon je ne serai en paix nul part.

Je suis contente d'avoir découvert ça car l'incompréhension me stressait beaucoup.

Sinon les choses se passent bien pour moi, depuis que j'ai eu mes fournitures (il y a 8 jours donc) je peux participer aux cours pratiques. Heureusement, grâce à Hermione j'ai vite rattrapé mon retard de deux mois, je ne comprends pas encore tout mais c'est loin du total flou du début de mois.

Par contre je suis tellement pas douée en métamorphose, je n'arrive pas à assimiler le concept en fait. Pourquoi utiliser des centaines de sorts différents alors que le plus important est la volonté ? Tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça totalement logique mais comme je considère que les sorciers ne le sont pas...je pense que je vais essayer autre chose en métamorphose sinon je suis bonne pour être dernière de la classe toute ma scolarité (et être derrière n6 est inconcevable !).

A part ça je suis plutôt douée (sans vouloir me vanter...de toutes façon TOUT LE MONDE sait que je suis la meilleure). Je maîtrise les sortilèges autant que faire se peut (en même temps j'utilise de la magie sans baguette depuis mes trois ans environ donc j'ai un petit avantage, ma magie me répond directement), les potions sont une science aisée lorsqu'on la compare à la physique (et j'adore la physique, mes bébés bombes d'amour n'existeraient pas sans elle), la botanique est assez perturbante pour me fasciner et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ma pétition est lancée, signez la s'il vous plaît)...eh bien...disons que la bibliothèque et les jumeaux sont de très bonnes sources d'information.

Sinon pour le cours de vol, je l'attendais avec impatience mais il s'est avéré que les balais font mal au fesses. J'adore voler, très franchement ça fait partie du top cinq des choses que j'adore faire, mais j'apprécierais pouvoir le faire avec plus de confort ! Ces cours sont devenus une corvée pour moi ! A la fin d'eux, j'ai l'impression qu'une cargaison de mec est passée sur moi !

Tristesse de ma vie sur ce point. (Car ce n'est évidemment pas le cas :( ahhh la belle époque où les gens que je fréquentais se foutait de mon âge)

A part ça, je crois que les Slytherins ont finis par trouver une façon de marcher avec moi. Comme j'harcèle les personnes qui essayent de m'ignorer, ils se contente de me répondre (le plus succinctement possible évidemment, je ne pense pas avoir eu droit à une phrase de plus de trois mots) quand je leur pose une question sauf mini-Malfoy qui semble me détester autant que Weasley n6 (encore un point commun entre eux...de future âme sœurs ses deux là). Le reste du temps ils m'ignorent, à table par exemple, où je mange seule au bout de la table, ou en cours, là, je ne suis jamais assise à côté d'eux sauf en DCFM (putain de majuscules !! En plus is je ne les utilisent as je me sens bête, j'ai été lobotomisée !)où mon voisin est Théo.

Mais tout ça n'est pas très intéressant en vérité. Ce qui l'est c'est l'humiliation que va subir mon Ronron préféré d'ici quelques heures *rire machiavélique de l'enfer démoniaque, cette humiliation étant d'ailleurs entièrement de sa faute et n'est que la suite de l'acte horrible qu'il a commis : se moquer de gens car ils sont plus intelligents que lui, les gens en question étant moi et Hermione (il ne retiens jamais de ses erreurs) tu conviendras que la punition doit être à la hauteur de ma folie. Par chance, mon incroyable génie avait l'habitude (fâcheuse d'après les collègues) de me foutre de la tête de mes supérieurs de tout les moyens possible (chose que je réussissais très bien et en plus le grand gourou était de mon côté donc pas de punition pour bibi).

Il est donc tout à fait normal que Ronron se retrouve avec une tête d'araignée à la place de son immonde faciès habituel, le fait qu'il ne pourra plus s'exprimer qu'avec des alexandrins ne sera qu'un malheureux effet secondaire (ou tertiaire si on prends en compte le fait qu'il va peter des bulles, une idée d'Hermione étonnamment).

J'avoue que mon génie a reçu l'aide de mes jumeaux préférés, ces derniers semblent ne pas beaucoup apprécier leur plus jeune frère, et il faut avouer que niveau farces inoffensives ils sont plus doués que moi (tout est dans le inoffensives, je ne voudrait pas tuer un enfant pour la simple raison qu'il est agaçant, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ce n'est pas mon genre). J'ai hâte de voir sa tête !

En parlant d'Hermione, je suis assez surprise, c'est bien une fille très intelligente qui crois un peu trop en ce que disent les livres et les figures d'autorité mais elle n'a pas cette fâcheuse tendance à suivre à la lettre le règlement. Preuve en est que nous avons brisé au moins sept fois le couvre-feu (en moins d'un mois, c'est un bon score !). Franchement cette fille est adorable, même ses dents proéminentes et ses cheveux en pétard ne diminue pas son charme. Elle sera magnifique plus tard.

Mes bébés (comprenez par là Fred et George, ce sont mes bébés point !! Donc pas touche Voldy !) aussi m'ont étonnée, ils sont intelligents, mais pas de la même manière qu'Hermione. Ils excellent en pratique et leurs connaissances en potions et en sortilèges notamment sont beaucoup trop importantes pour des troisième année. Lorsque je leur ai demandé comment ça se faisait qu'ils en savaient autant ils m'ont dit que de bons farceurs doivent toujours être en mesure de créer eux-mêmes leurs farces. Ils m'ont fait rire. Ils sont adorables, il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur cette histoire de ne pas avoir connu l'instinct maternelle parce que ça m'inquiète.

Ma vie est plutôt joyeuse ces derniers temps en fait. Je suis contente que se soit le cas.

Mais il va falloir que je pense à trouver un moyen d'avoir une maison (ou juste un toit) pour les vacances d'été. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi mais ça va devenir ma priorité numéro un ! (Et comme je suis géniale je vais réussir !)

Bon, je te laisse Voldy, je vais aller admirer Ronron.

A ce soir peut-être.

Ta propriétaire préférée (et la seule j'espère !) !!


	10. Aide

Merki ! Coeur sur vous !

J'ai trouvé une référante pour mon pep ! (Enfin, quelqu'un c'est proposé et j'ai accepté, en soi je n'ai trouvé personne).

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui se sont proposées.

Ça m'a fais plaisir de voir que des gens étaient prêts à aider une inconnue (en l'occurrence moi ; ) ).

Merci encore !

(Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Journal d'une erreur de Dieu)


	11. Chapitre10

15 novembre 1991

Salut Voldy,

La blague sur Weasley a vraiment bien marché. Je pense qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'il était transformé au début mais quand tout le monde s'est écarté de lui en criant il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas (il est un peu long à la détente je te l'accorde). Mais le plus drôle ça a été quand il c'est regardé, il est tombé par terre, évanoui. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait la phobie des araignées (je sais, rire du malheur des gens ce n'est pas sympa mais là il l'avait mérité) !

C'était le seul moment sympa de la soirée.

Je t'avais dit que l'ambiance avec les Serpentard était plus cool ? Et bien maintenant elle est glaciale, peut-être même pire qu'a mon arrivée. Tout ça grâce à Mini-Malfoy, il a envoyé une lettre à son père qui en a envoyé aux parents de mes camarades qui en ont eux-mêmes envoyés à leurs enfants, résultat : interdiction d'avoir le moindre rapport avec la sale sang-de-bourbe que je suis sous peine de sévères punitions. Comment je le sais ? Théodore Nott a eu la merveilleuse idée de laisser l'exemplaire de sa lettre près de mon fauteuil (oui, comme je l'ai touché personne ne veut s'asseoir dessus donc c'est le mien). En somme je suis désormais pire qu'une paria et comme ils risquent d'être punis je ne peux rien faire.

En plus de ça j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumby demain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veux mais je ne veux pas le voir, il me fais peur.

Franchement, je suis fatiguée. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te parler plus longtemps mais j'ai besoin de repos.

A plus Voldy


	12. Chapitre11

16 novembre 1991

Bonjour Voldy !

J'ai eu un petit coup de blues hier soir mais ça va mieux. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit !

En fait, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ni ce que je suis censée faire mais autant en profiter. Si ça se trouve je suis morte et tout ceci est ce qui se trouve après la mort donc je ne risque pas grand chose (enfin, je risque Azkaban si on découvre les petits crimes que j'ai commis mais comme, techniquement, ça ne s'est pas encore produit je ne pense pas que l'on puisse m'enfermer pour ça).

C'est donc vaillamment que je suis allée affronter Dumby ! Enfin, j'ai d'abord affronté les cours de la matinée (pourquoi me haï-tu métamorphose, pourquoi !?) puis j'ai affronté le repas seule (j'ai l'habitude de l'absence de bruit mais là...je pense que je vais chercher le tableau à la poire sinon je vais faire une dépression) et seulement après j'ai pu affronter notre bon vieux barbu.

Je sortais de table et comme l'ambiance avait été assez pesante je n'avais pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour maintenir mon masque de tristesse en place. C'est McGonagall qui m'a accompagné jusqu'à la griffin d'or (oui, j'aime les jeux de mots), mot de passe : caramel (je ne commenterai pas).

Dumbledore était derrière son bureau, avec son sourire de papy gâteau et ses yeux pétillants. Il avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur, ça m'a rassuré, il ne sourirait pas si il avait appris de mauvaises choses me concernant.

« -Bonjour Mélodie, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour monsieur, je vais bien, et vous ? (Oui bon, il faut bien rendre la politesse)

-Je vais très bien, tu t'es bien acclimater à la vie de l'école.

-Oui monsieur, les élèves sont gentils et puis la magie est tellement fascinante (et toc ! Moi aussi je peux faire pétiller mes yeux !!) !

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Je t'ai fait venir car Poudlard est fermée durant les grandes vacances et il nous faut trouver une solution pour toi.

-Oh. C'est que... je n'ai pas vraiment de...d'endroit où aller. (Aller, et une fausse larme retenue, nhiehehe)

-Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais trouver une famille qui sera prête à t'accueillir.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi !? (C'est adorable, vraiment, mais j'aurais aimé être libre)

\- Vous êtes une élève, c'est normal.

-Merci monsieur, merci mille fois ! Mais, vous êtes sur qu'une famille serait prête à accueillir une étrangère ?

-J'en connais plusieurs qui le ferait. Aller, tu peux y aller Mélodie, je m'occupe de tout.

-Au revoir monsieur, encore merci ! »

Alors, j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu sur les remerciements ? Pas grave, ça va flatter son ego.

J'ai tout de même fortement envie de parier sur chez quelle famille il va m'envoyer. J'aurais bien dit les Weasley mais comme je n'arrête pas d'énerver n6 et que je suis une Serpentard ça ne doit pas être eux. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait assez d'influence sur les Lovegood ou les Bones pour m'envoyer là-bas. Quant aux familles des Serpentards...ais-je vraiment besoin de préciser pourquoi il est impossible que j'y aille ?

C'est dans ces moments là que j'aurais aimé plus d'informations sur les familles du monde magique dans les bouquins. Enfin bon, j'aurais la surprise comme ça.

Bref, après ce rendez-vous je suis allée en cours d'histoire de la magie (je pleure) rejoindre Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle arrive à suivre le cours, sûrement un super pouvoir, personnellement j'abandonne après un quart d'heure et je pars soit en mode dessin soit en mode « JE PARLE À UN CAHIER QUI A LE MÊME NOM QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES » (devine ce que j'ai choisi actuellement). J'avais pensé à mettre mon carnet de dessins dans mon sac à dos avant mon (petit) incendie (oups ;)).

D'ailleurs Voldy, maintenant que j'y pense (et que je suis dans des conditions d'ennuis profond), je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'avais dans mon sac, non ? C'est impardonnable (comme les sortilèges...j'en suis fière ok !?) ! Je vais tout de suite réparer cette erreur. Alors j'ai :

-mon cahier de dessin (je ne suis pas douée mais j'y arriverai un jour !)

-mon portefeuille (bien rempli évidemment comme je l'ai déjà dit la ligue des assassins paye bien)

-mon bouquin préféré de la vie (Le passeur je suis tombée In Love de ce livre)

-mon téléphone (y'a littéralement toutes les choses importantes de ma vie dessus, photo, livres, fanfiction ;), vidéo...)

\- une batterie solaire (oui oui, je suis actuellement très contente de l'avoir prise vu que les chargeurs n'existent pas encore)

-Et quelques autres trucs (bijoux, stylos, souvenirs...)

Et voilà ! Tu en sais désormais plus sur moi Voldy-chou. Je vais te laisser, Hermione me lance son regard de la mort parce que je ne suis pas le cours :'(

Bye bye Voldy, je te réécris ce soir


	13. Chapitre12

Jed Chapitre 12

Re coucou Voldy-chou (t'as vu ça rime)

Comme promis je t'ai reparlé, je suis actuellement sur mon fauteuil dans la salle commune des serpents et je savoure les regards furieux de Malfoy (c'est incroyable comme ma relation avec ce mec passe d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps).

Je pense que des explications s'imposent, je vais donc encore te raconter ma vie !

Après le cours d'histoire (deux heures merde ! :'( ) Hermione et moi sommes allés à la bibliothèque, sur le chemin nous avons débattu de l'utilité du cours précédent (j'ai gagné, faut dire, c'était pas très compliqué). En arrivant à la bibliothèque j'ai aperçu les jumeaux et Lee Jordan penchés sur un gros livre avec des sourires psychotiques sur le visage (ce qui annonce beaucoup de rigolade).

« -Mune, dis-je de ma voix mélodieuse (la grosse tête ? Nonnnn), je te conseille de ne rien manger ce soir sauf si tu le commandes directement.

-Pourquoi Adein (cherche pas Voldy c'est l'étymologie de mon prénom, elle a cherché un surnom aussi pété que celui que je lui donne) ?

-Ne regarde pas mais Jordan, Fred et George sont en train de sourire sadiquement au-dessus d'un bouquin.

-Oh. Je vais suivre ton conseil en effet. Par contre, comment ça « commande » ?

-Très bon choix Mune. Vous ne faites pas ça chez les Gryffondor (bon chez les Serpys non plus mais j'ai une bonne excuse comme ça) ? En fait, ce sont des elfes de maison qui s'occupent de la cuisine à Poudlard et si tu veux un plat en particulier tu peux leur demander. »

J'avais oublié le combat d'Hermione pour les elfes de maison. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui en parler en fait.

« -Il y a des gens qui travaillent aux cuisines !? Mais pourquoi on ne les a jamais vu ?

-Un bon elfe de maison passe toujours inaperçu, sauf si son maître l'appelle ils essayent de ne pas se montrer.

-D'accord, comment fait-on pour commander des plats ? »

Ah, elle la plutôt bien pris en fait. Peut-être est-elle trop jeune pour crier à l'injustice ? Après tout elle n'a fonder la S.A.L.E que durant sa quatrième année.

« -De ce que j'ai compris, il faut leur demander. Les cuisines sont derrières un tableau représentant un panier de fruits et en chatouillant la poire tu peux y entrer.

-Mmmm..., je crois savoir où se trouve ce tableau. On pourrait aller vérifier après avoir fini nos devoirs.

-Ça me va ! »

Nous nous sommes assises à une table assez éloignée de l'entrée et avons commencé notre devoir de potion : « Citer les propriétés du bézoard. », nous l'avons fini assez rapidement toutes les deux et nous commencions celui d'histoire : « Donner les principaux acteurs de la révolte gobeline de 1612 et expliquer leurs rôles. » lorsqu'un mouvement a notre droite nous surpris. C'était Weasley n6 et Harry Potter, ils semblaient chercher un livre sur les créatures magiques. Hermione sembla réaliser quelque chose et me fit signe devant a peu près dire « barrons nous, j'ai un truc à te dire » (elle est très douée en signe). Nous sommes donc sorties et c'est en nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour trouver les cuisines Hermione me raconta l'histoire du duel avec midi-Malfoy, leur course dans le château et la salle avec le chien à trois têtes qui garde une trappe.

« -Et tu as une idée de ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe, ai-je demandé ?

-J'ai une piste, il y a eu un vol à Gringotts en début d'année scolaire mais heureusement le coffre était vide. Sachant que le seul endroit plus sûr que Gringotts est Poudlard je pense que le contenu du coffre a été déplacé jusqu'ici.

-Ouah, ça se tient. Je vais chercher des infos de mon côté pour savoir de quel objet il s'agit.

-Je vais faire de même. Bon, le tableau représente un panier de fruit avec une poire, c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

-On y est presque alors, il devrait être à droite au prochain tournant. »

Le tableau était là (Mune la best !!) et il s'ouvrît bien lorsqu'on chatouilla la poire. Les cuisines comportaient deux salles, une avec des répliques des tables de la Grande Salle qui devait servir à transporter les plats et l'autre avec la cuisine à proprement parlé, des centaines d'elfes de maison s'y affairaient.

Au début ils ne nous remarquèrent pas mais Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et nous nous retrouvèrent encerclées par des elfes demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour nous. Mune étant encore choquée j'ai héroïquement décidé de prendre la parole.

« Oyez oyez gents elfes, la comtesse Mune et moi-même, duchesse Adein, requérons votre aide ! Vous avez sûrement déjà vu les Lords Orangés, aussi nommés Fred et George ainsi que leur vassal le comte Jordan, ils ont pour habitude de faire moults calembours ! Seulement mon amie et moi-même aimerions ne pas être les victimes de ces dits calembours, ainsi nous vous prions d'accepter notre requête : pouvons-nous avoir un plat différent des autres élèves lorsque vous voyez les Lords Orangés et leur vassal rôder dans ces nobles cuisines ?! »

Les elfes semblaient avoir des galaxies dans les yeux tellement ils brillaient, ils acceptèrent notre requête (Yes !) mais semblaient avoir pris au sérieux les titres et prénoms que j'avais donné (et merde, j'avais oublié que les second degré et les elfes de maison ne faisaient pas bon ménage). Très au sérieux même au vu de la question qu'ils posèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce que de si grands maîtres font dans les cuisines ?

-Nous sommes ici incognito, à Poudlard personne ne connais nos titres et personne ne doit les connaître, garderez-vous notre secret ? (quand on commence un délire on le finit !)

-Oui maîtresse Adein (ce nom commençait à me plaire finalement) !

-Autre chose, dit Hermione, nos prénoms pour les élèves et les professeurs sont Hermione pour moi et Mélodie pour Adein, nos identités doivent être totalement secrètes, j'espère que la confiance que nous plaçons en vous sera bonne.

-Oui maîtresse Mune, nous promettons de garder le secret !

-Merci, finit Hermione, au revoir gents elfes.

-Au revoir maîtresses ! »

Ce n'est qu'après être sorties et nous être éloignées que nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous voilà donc comtesse et duchesse pour ces petits êtres.

« -Dit Mune, ça te dirais de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ?

-Comment ça ?

-Devenons vraiment une duchesse et une comtesse. Apprenons à nous comporter comme des nobles, de la manière de manger aux devoirs de la noblesse puis essayons d'obtenir un titre de noblesse !

-Et comment veux-tu faire ça ? Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si simple.

-Tu peux acheter des titres de noblesse en France, j'ai l'habitude de travailler pendant mes vacances donc je peux commencer à économiser.

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est totalement tiré par les cheveux cette histoire mais j'en suis ! Ça c'est un objectif intéressant à remplir !

-Yesay ! »

Nous sommes entrée dans la Grande Salle en riant, mini-Malfoy étant déjà là il me gratifia d'un regard noir auquel je répondit par un clin d'œil (je vais sortir un livre sur mes manière de casser les gens si ça continue). Après moults débats intérieurs j'ai décidé que le climat à la table de Serpentards était trop froid et que j'aillais donc changer de table, donc je suis allée m'installer à côté d'Hermione chez les lions. Évidemment ce n'est pas passé inaperçu.

« -SALE MAGE NOIRE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ !!?! (Il est déjà remis lui ? Si seulement Mme. Pomfresh l'avait retenue au lit)

-Bonjour Ronald, c'est un plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Quant à ce que je fais là, et bien je mange.

-CE N'EST PAS TA TABLE VA T'EN!!

-Non merci, je suis persuadée que manger uniquement avec les gens de sa maison ne favorise pas l'amitié inter-maison. Donc je viens manger chez vous en signe de paix.

-ESPÈCE...

-Ron tais-toi, s'exclama Harry !

-Mais...mais, bafouilla-t'il.

-Merci...Harry il me semble, dis-je ?

-De rien, tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je m'occuperai de faire taire Ron. »

Je lui fit un signe de la tête en remerciement et commença une discussion avec Mune, nous en étions à la création d'une liste de bouquins sur la noblesse et les traditions sorcières et moldus lorsque la cloche sonna. Le cours de l'après-midi fut calme, nous étions uniquement entre Serpentards durant les deux heures de botanique donc y'avais pas d'ambiance.

C'est au dîner que la farce se déclencha (d'ailleurs excuse-moi Voldy mais j'ai déchiré un bout de toi pour dire merci aux elfes de maison). Alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, les élèves ont commencé à avoir des caractéristiques animales, des plumes, un bac, des griffes, c'était drôle à observer. Les seuls immunisés étaient Hermione, Fred, George, Jordan et moi.

En regardant les Serpentards autour de moi (oui j'ai mangé avec eux) je vis que mini-Malfoy semblait plus touché que les autres, il ressemblait à un chien géant seul son visage avait l'air un peu humain. Je me suis donc levée et suis allée lui caresser la tête en disant d'une voix aiguë :

« C'est qui le bon chienchien a sa maman ? Hein, c'est qui ? C'est mini-Malfoy ! »

Malheureusement la transformation n'a pas durée longtemps et j'ai été obligée de fuir alors qu'il me poursuivait en me promettant mille souffrances.

Bon ce fut un échec pour lui vu que j'ai une meilleure endurance...alors oui je me suis perdue...mais j'ai retrouvé la salle commune, au bout d'une heure certes mais c'est une petite victoire !

Lorsque je suis entrée, il était dans un fauteuil, il s'est levé d'un coup et s'est approché de moi visiblement dans le but de me crier dessus ou autre.

« -Dit moi Draco, n'était-ce pas censé être interdit d'avoir un rapport quelconque avec la sale sang-de-bourbe, dis-je d'un ton ironique en paraphrasant la lettre reçue par mes camarades ? Comment réagirait ton cher papa en apprenant que tu m'as laissé te toucher et que tu m'as même courue après ?

-Hein ? (Ha visiblement il est choqué) Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé !

-Ha bon ? (Les yeux innocents sont ma spécialité) Mais tu viens de me parler en plus et volontairement, non ?

-...

-Bon garçon. »

Voili voilou Voldy, sache le il me regarde encore avec colère, c'est tellement drôle.

Enfin, bonne nuit petit Seigneur des Ténèbres à demain !


End file.
